The invention relates to a case for containers. More particularly, the invention relates to a shipping and display case for containers.
The problem of shipping and displaying containers such as, for example, plastic bottles safely and inexpensively has resulted in the use of various containers or cases. For example, simple cardboard boxes having punch out areas that are removed at the point of sale so that the contents of the boxes can be seen by potential customers are commonly used. However, these cardboard boxes have the disadvantage of needing the punch out areas removed at the point of sale, resulting in a display case having reduced strength and the creation of waste material that must be disposed of. In addition, the strength of cardboard boxes can be greatly reduced if they become wet.